


Mocha's Dangan One-Shot Requests (OPEN)

by mochascrys



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochascrys/pseuds/mochascrys
Summary: Hi everyone! I'm taking Danganronpa one-shot requests to practice writing, so please send some requests in ^^
Comments: 5





	Mocha's Dangan One-Shot Requests (OPEN)

Hello! It's my first time using this site so bear with me if there are any issues :)  
Request away, just keep in mind I do better with more detailed requests! 

What I will do:  
\- Fluff  
\- Angst  
\- AUs  
\- x Readers  
\- Romantic, platonic, familiar or single characters

What I won't do:  
\- Smut (nothing above things being implied)  
\- Some ships I'm not very comfortable writing, but just ask anyway and I'll attempt  
\- Unwholesome subjects (e.g. incest, r//pe, etc)

Ask away! :) this list may change if I need to add anything

CONTENTS:  
1 - Requests


End file.
